hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Tora and Poppi Production
Introduction Tora :"Ladies and gentlepon, thank you for join us here today! We hope you enjoy performance of "Uraya Goes To War"." Rex :"This is gonna be so much fun!" Gramps :"Are we the only ones watching? Where did Nia go off to?" Rex :"I dunno..." Tora :"Queen Raqura! Me think time has come to go to war with Mor Ardain!" Nia :"This is most sudden, War Minister." Dromarch :"My lady..." Rex :"Wow, you're great, Nia!" Nia :"Shut it, you! I didn't ask to take part in this farce!" Tora :"Ahem. This not sudden, Your Majesty. We preparing for war ever since Mor Ardain take occupation of Gormott." Nia :"Then the preparations are complete?" Tora :"Preparations go steady for long time, but we can quickly make complete. Mor Ardain soon try to conquer other countries aside from Gormott. We can not allow ambitions to succeed. Must start war at earliest possibility!" Nia :"I see... So be it, then. Let us make war." Poppi α :"Wait one moment please!" Nia :"You have concerns, High Minister?" Poppi α :"Titan of Mor Ardain quickly becoming so barren, crops can not be grown. Meanwhile we have rich soil, producing much delicious Gromrice. Why bother with war when Mor Ardain collapse on its own from famine?" Nia :"A valid question." Tora :"No, no. If we wait, Mor Ardain just conquer more territories like Gormott. With more territories, Mor Ardain become still greater threat! Even if Mor Ardain Titan collapse completely, may still be difficult to defeat whole Empire!" Poppi α :"There no need to be hasty. Mor Ardain still not have enough territory or supplies to properly provide for own people. Gormott alone not enough to support whole of Ardainian population. In other words, more prudent to wait for Mor Ardain to grow weaker before attacking." Nia :"You argument is compelling." Tora :"That not happen today or tomorrow though! No! Might take many decades to happen, or even centuries! We can not allow Mor Ardain threat to remain longer than necessary!" Poppi α :"That quite true, but now is not time to rush into things! War preparations may be in progress, but still not in optimal condition!" Tora :"This argument never end. Your Majesty must make final decision!" Nia :"Huh You want me to decide?" Poppi α :"Your Majesty is Queen of Uraya." Nia :"Oh...yeah, right..." Option 1 (Poppi α +100 Trust) Nia :"Let's go to war!" Tora :"..." Poppi α :"..." Nia :"What now? Did you both forget your lines?" Tora :"Script of "Uraya Goes To War" end here. No more lines to say." Poppi α :"Thank you for coming today, everyone!" Gramps :"I see, I see... By showing this play to the children, you'll get them to think for themselves about whether Uraya should go to war." Dromarch :"That's quite clever, actually." Rex :"It's a difficult question. I can see the kids having split opinions, too." Nia :"You force me to take part in this thing and then it ends like that?! This is SO not satisfying!" Option 2 (Poppi α +100 Trust) Nia :"Let's wait a little longer." Tora :"..." Poppi α :"..." Nia :"What now? Did you both forget your lines?" Tora :"Script of "Uraya Goes To War" end here. No more lines to say." Poppi α :"Thank you for coming today, everyone!" Gramps :"I see, I see... By showing this play to the children, you'll get them to think for themselves about whether Uraya should go to war." Dromarch :"That's quite clever, actually." Rex :"It's a difficult question. I can see the kids having split opinions, too." Nia :"You force me to take part in this thing and then it just ends like that?! This is SO not satisfying!"